La Lingerie
by ThunderBell9
Summary: La vie d'Hermione est complétement chamboulée : Ron l'a trompée et Parkinson qui devient gentille. La jeune femme ne sait plus quoi penser. RWxHG, PPxHG
1. Hermione Granger

_Disclamer_ : Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.

_Note_ : C'est ma première fic yuri donc ça me fait bizarre mais cette histoire s'est imposée à moi en me disant "Écris moi ! Écris moi !". Donc voilà en esperant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: Hermione Granger

Hermione était une jeune fille de tout ce qui était de plus banal. Ses cheveux brun et touffus, ses yeux noisettes, pas très grande ni trop petite, pas exceptionnellement belle mais loin d'être laide. Sa vie aussi était finalement assez banale, du moins au début. Elle était née de parents Moldu, docteurs tous deux. A onze ans, lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour la fameuse École de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle avait vu sa vie basculer. Au début tout était incroyable, elle n'avait pas vraiment grandi baignée dans la magie. Mais elle s'était vite habituée, et ses innombrables lectures lui enlevaient aussi le plaisir de voir de nouvelles surprises concernant le monde magique.

Puis la guerre avait semblé tout ruiner. Les morts, la peur, tout cela avait contaminé son quotidien. Elle avait toujours aimé les livres et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'y était plongée, pour trouver une échappatoire à tout cela, accessoirement en plus de devoir aider son ami le fameux Harry Potter qui avait aussi les plus grandes faciliter à se mettre dans les plus grosses crottes de dragons. Cela avait transformé ses années à Poudlard, les avait aussi enrichie, elle avait vécue plus de chose que le commun des adultes autours d'elle. Mais Harry avait fini par tuer Voldemort et chaque année on fêtait la fin de son époque de terreur, et autant Harry était devenu un prince charmant pour toutes les petites filles, Voldemort était devenu le monstre qui venait chercher les mauvais enfants.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années, cinq ans, qu'Hermione avait quitté les bancs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. A vrai dire elle avait même fini la Faculté. Récemment diplômée en Potion Avancées. Cela lui plaisait mais elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin et devenir un Maitre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était et si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle voulait changer, peut-être s'aérer. Une époque, elle s'était vue travailler au Ministère, alors…. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisit ce parcours, elle avait pu aider les Jumeau Weasley de temps en temps, leur boutique Farce et Attrapes pour Sorcier Facétieux faisait fureur. C'était justement de leur boutique qu'elle venait de sortir après un appel d'urgence de Fred…ou Georges, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire la différence entre les deux malgré toutes les années.

Dehors, il faisait chaud et une brise légère faisait bailler les pans de son chemisier et soulevait un peu ses cheveux. Elle aurait pu aller chez Florian Fortarôme mais il semblait qu'elle ne veuille pas s'arrêter, juste regarder distraitement les vitrines enchantées des échoppes du Chemin. Ses pieds la menait, le reste suivait, elle avait juste envie de se laisser porter et ne penser à rien. Bientôt elle se retrouva dans une rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien qui était à une bifurcation de la rue principale. La rue était aussi lumineuse que l'était la rue principale seulement plus étroite et plus vide de monde aussi. Hermione s'étonna de n'y être jamais rentrée mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle avait parcourut le Chemin de Traverse de fond en comble non plus. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns poursuivit sa route. Autours d'elle se dessinaient encore quelques magasins en plus des portes des maisons. Des magasins de bijoux, de vêtements de mode moldu, des apothicaires ou des droguistes s'alignaient des deux cotés de la rue. Elle était encore en train de marcher tranquillement qu'elle entendit quelques cris. Piquée de curiosité, elle s'avança jusqu'à voir ce qu'il se passait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds foncés, presque bruns et aux talons aiguilles aussi grand qu'une règle d'enfant élevait la voix contre un homme le pointant d'un doigt assassin aux ongles longs et parfaitement manucurés. L'homme peu effrayé par la femme levait ses mains en signe de paix. Si bien qu'ils finirent par s'entendre. A moins que la menace de crever ses yeux de la part de la blonde eut l'effet escomptée. Hermione était resté plantée là, devant la scène, les bras croisés. Alors que l'homme partait, elle s'approcha.

"Un problème ?" demanda-t-elle, alors que la femme agitait sa baguette afin de faire léviter derrière elle des cartons.

"Rien qui ne vous concerne mais si cela vous intéresse tant vous n'avez qu'à m'aider." Répondit l'autre, en désignant les cartons qui restaient.

Hermione agita aussi sa baguette en direction des cartons et suivit la blonde dans la boutique. Celle-ci était encore un peu poussiéreuse mais rien qu'un coup de baguette ne puisse pas y remédier. C'était spacieux et lumineux, avec des arches de pierres encore apparentes qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Ça donnait du caractère et de l'originalité à l'endroit. Au sol, le plancher au bois clair était chaleureux mais distingué. L'endroit était accueillant bien qu'il ne soit pour l'instant meublé que de portant vide et d'un comptoir dans le fond. Ce fut le claquement sur le parquet des talons de la blonde qui firent revenir à la réalité Hermione.

"Vous pouvez poser ça par là", dit-elle avec un sourire en montant du pouce un coin de la pièce. "Désolée d'avoir été assez désagréable. Je suis Astoria Greengrass."

"Hermione Granger…" dit-elle distraitement. "Vous ouvrez ?"

"Oh ! Pas moi je suis là pour aider une amie alors… D'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"Je devrais y aller, vous semblez assez occupé, non ?"

"Non, non c'est bon. Je suis toute seule ici alors que je ne travaille même pas ici. Je tue juste le temps en aidant une vieille amie." Sourit Astoria.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'avait rien à faire non plus et ce n'était pas comme si Ron l'attendait chez elle. Elle accepta l'invitation avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Alors je prendrais bien un jus de fruit." Dit-elle.

Après avoir amené les boissons de l'arrière boutique, elles s'installèrent, l'une sur le siège derrière le comptoir, l'autre sur le comptoir-même. Alors qu'elles débattaient de l'utilité de la nouvelle mesure prise par le Ministère, la clochette de la porte d'entrée résonna.

"Astoria ?" s'éleva une voix. "Ne me dites pas qu'elle a fiché le camp…" continua la voix en marmonnant.

"Je suis là ! Tu pourrais être reconnaissante !" rétorqua Astoria en se leva de son siège, rapidement suivit d'Hermione qui sauta de son perchoir.

Elles s'avancèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Elle aussi était blonde mais beaucoup plus clair, platine, les cheveux coupés en un carré parfaitement droit et frôlant gentiment les épaules ronde et lui tombant sensuellement sur ses yeux discrètement maquillée. Elle se tenait droite engoncée dans un tailleur strict et perchée sur des tallons aussi hauts que ceux d'Astoria sinon plus. Comment elle pouvait marcher avec ? Hermione se le demandait autant qu'elle grimaçait à l'idée de la souffrance qu'ils devaient surement lui procurer. Soudain l'image de son visage la frappa.

"Parkinson ?!" s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

La jeune femme aux cheveux clairs se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé dans une parfaite imitation du style Malfoy (comme quoi, sept années à le suivre telle une amoureuse transie n'avaient pas été totalement perdues).

"Granger ! Quelle surprise." Dit-elle alors, la détaillant de la tête au pied.

Hermione se sentit mal devant ce regard inquisiteur qui semblait la déshabiller des yeux. Elle était consciente qu'elle était loin de l'image que donnait Pansy Parkinson. Elle qui était là avec ses cheveux attachés lâchement à la va vite, son chemisier un peu froissé par le vent, son jean affreusement simple et ses chaussures certes jolies mais pas de la trempe de celle qu'on remarquait dans la rue comme celle que Pansy ou Astoria arboraient. Cela en dehors du reste qu'elle ne préférait pas énoncer.

"Ça faisait longtemps. Que fais-tu ici ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Je suis arrivé par hasard et j'ai vu ton amie se disputer avec un homme, elle m'a invité à entrer." Dit-elle en désignant Astoria.

Pansy hocha la tête puis se désintéressa totalement d'elle pour parler avec Astoria. Pire que si elle n'avait pas existé. Vexée, Hermione pris le chemin de la sortie mais fut arrêtée par Astoria.

"Miss Granger, on se reverra bientôt, je l'espère." La jeune femme glissa dans sa main un morceau de papier. "Ceci est mon adresse, si vous voulez me contacter par Cheminette. J'ai bien aimé notre discussion."

Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

"Bon Pansy chérie." Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue." Je t'ai bien aidé et j'ai des choses à régler alors ne m'en veux pas si je pars d'abord. Bye !"

Astoria pris son sac à main posé sur le comptoir et dans un cliquetis de talons aiguille, s'échappa tel un courant d'air. La blonde et la brune se retrouvèrent toutes les deux seules dans la boutique. Le silence s'éternisait.

"Tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard, Granger." Dit enfin Pansy.

Hermione releva la tête qu'elle n'avait pas eue conscience d'avoir baisser. Elle se maudit pour ça. Puis elle haussa les épaules à l'intention de la blonde aux cheveux courts.

"Est ce un mal ?"

"En aucun cas. Cependant je me disais que jamais tu ne garderais l'espèce de touffe que tu as sur la tête que tu oses appeler cheveux…"

"Si c'est pour que tu m'insultes, je préfère partir maintenant. Tu m'excuseras, Parkinson." Dit Hermione en commençant à tourner les talons. Elle savait déjà tous cela, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un, surtout Parkinson, vienne lui faire une piqure de rappel. Qu'elle se sentait mal dans son corps et ce depuis Poudlard voire même avant.

"Attends Granger !" la retint la Parkinson. "Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Repartons de zéro, veux-tu ?"

Hermione la regarda incrédule. Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait humilié tant de fois à l'école, qui alors qu'elles se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis des années, l'insultait encore, et maintenant elle voulait qu'elles fassent… amie-amie ? Elle haussa les sourcils. Parkinson avait un de ces culots.

"Pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Pansy la regardait comme si elle était folle. Mais elle ne l'était pas, Hermione était tout simplement méfiante.

"C'est ça prend moi pour une idiote ! Tu passes des années à me martyriser et là, tu me propose de devenir… amie." Hermione avait presque craché le mot « amie » comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoutant. "N'aurais-tu pas honte d'être amie avec une Sang de bourbe comme tu le disais si bien ?"

Pansy ne disait rien. Granger avait raison, mais à l'époque elle était jeune, totalement influencée par ses parents, ne se remettant pas en question. Bon sang, à l'époque, elle s'accrochait à Draco Malfoy telle un moule à son rocher alors qu'il était pourtant clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

"Je pensais que tu aurais tourné la page…"

Hermione ne dit rien. Dire quelque chose aurait admit qu'elle ne l'avait pas complètement tourné, qu'elle en était encore blessée.

"Je suis désolée Granger."

Puis Pansy se tourna. Elle avait du travail et n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour les causes perdues. Elle s'était excusée, elle aurait pu ne pas le faire car pour elle tout cela était des bêtises d'adolescentes qui étaient loin derrière elle. Il était vrai aussi qu'elle n'en avait jamais été victime, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que cela faisait.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione avait l'impression d'être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir tomber sur Pansy Parkinson. Ou du moins pas avant une réunion d'anciens élèves de Poudlard ou quelque chose de ce genre. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Ron n'était pas encore rentré. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et son petit ami commençait à manquer à Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Mrs Weasley les pressant pour qu'ils se marient et aient rapidement des enfants. Mrs Weasley voulait autant au moins de petits enfants qu'elle avait d'enfant, sinon plus, bien qu'elle ait déjà trois.

Hermione s'affala peu élégamment dans le canapé. C'est là qu'elle vit une note sur la table basse tout près.

_« Je rentrerais tard. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. Encore la mission dont je ne peux pas te parler. Bisous. Ron »_

Hermione retint avec peine un petit rire incrédule. La note était presque froide et parler d'une mission « dont il ne pouvait pas lui parler », voulait-il la piquer au vif ou la faire mourir de curiosité ? Cela signifiait il autre chose ? Il était vrai que Ron était souvent absent, son travail d'Auror était très prenant et il adorait ça. Pendant leurs études respectives, à l'Université Magique de Londres pour Hermione et l'Ecole Supérieure des Aurors pour Ron, ils leur arrivaient de ne pas se voir tous deux pendant plusieurs jours alors qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Toujours pris. Il était étonnant qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Mais leurs sentiments étaient forts et ils avaient vécus des choses plus difficiles que beaucoup de couples pour laisser cela les séparer. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Car ces derniers temps, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal. D'une certaine façon, Ron lui manquait et lorsqu'il n'était pas là et qu'il lui écrivait ce genre de mot, elle avait tendance à imaginer des choses qui faisait vaciller sa confiance en celui qu'elle aimait et qui la faisait douter d'elle-même, la faisant se sentir mal. Le même genre de sentiments qui lui rappelait comment elle se sentait en voyant Pansy Parkinson. L'impression de ne pas être assez. Jamais assez.

Review ?


	2. Rendez vous au Chemin de Traverse

_Discla_mer: Malheureusement pour moi les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR.

_Note_: Je sais ce chapitre est court mais il introduit les relations entre certains personnages qui sont importantes plus tard surtout celle entre Hermione et Ron.

_RAR_

Je remercie vraiment ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des review ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

ahnjaehyo: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review (j'avoue que quand je l'ai reçu j'ai hurlé de joie lol), j'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira^^. Et non pour l'instant il est pas dans mes plans de l'abandonner :)_  


* * *

**Chapitre 2 **: Rendez vous au Chemin de Traverse

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, complètement en nage dans son grand lit. Un lit immense aux draps blancs. Son regard était hagard et écarquillé, comme si elle cherchait ses repères alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre. La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie à cet endroit. Elle regarda autours d'elle, ses yeux passèrent sur les murs clairs et joliment décorés, les meubles simples mais de goût et son lit aussi vide et froid que la veille au soir. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'y était pas endormie. Pour la première fois, elle s'était surprise à attendre Ron au point de s'endormir sur le canapé confortable. Ron avait dû la porter dans son lit et y avait probablement dormi avec elle puisque les draps étaient encore froissés comme lorsqu'il dormait près d'elle la nuit. Rien que cette pensée fit naitre un petit sourire de contentement sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle soit déçue de ne pas avoir été éveillée lorsqu'il était là. Son homme était rarement là et à force rester seule chez elle, elle commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Elle se leva et se prépara pour la journée bien qu'elle n'ait rien à faire. Pas de boulot dans un bureau, ni même un rendez vous. Suite à ses études Hermione avait travaillé un an dans un grand laboratoire de recherches avancées en potions magiques, mais la direction que prenaient ses études et ses résultats ne lui plaisaient plus. Elle n'avait plus cette flamme qui la brulait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard ou lorsqu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage. Bien sur elle continuait à pratiquer et à se perfectionner. Elle avait d'ailleurs aidé à améliorer et à corriger une nouvelle gamme de produits pour les jumeaux Weasley qui commençaient à avoir son petit succès.

Prise d'une impulsion, Hermione décida de faire quelques potions bien que son carnet de commande fut vide après avoir été si plein ces derniers mois. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle qu'elle avait aménagé afin que celle-ci soit toujours fraiche, protégée, sécurisée et équipée. Sur les murs, s'alignaient des bocaux de verres contenant toutes sortes d'ingrédients plus ou moins rares, tous posés sur de massives étagères. Dans un autre coin, se trouvait une grande armoire aux portes vitrées (et surtout protégées par un sort) où la jeune femme rangeait son stock de potions qu'elle avait déjà confectionné elle-même ou qu'elle avait eu de son mentor Severus Snape. De l'autre coté se trouvait une petite bibliothèque, à l'abri de toute explosion possible de chaudron, où se trouvaient les livres qu'elle utilisait le plus souvent ou qu'elle préférait laisser dans cette pièce afin de mettre plus facilement la main dessus. Elle rendit sa taille à l'un de ses chaudrons de taille moyenne qu'elle posa sur un feu qu'elle avait allumé peu de temps auparavant. D'un _Aguamenti_, elle le remplit d'eau claire. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, elle fut totalement absorbée par le breuvage qu'elle confectionnait. Les potions, lorsqu'elle en fabriquait, avaient le don de l'apaiser. C'était une discipline dans laquelle il fallait de la patience et où chaque geste était calculé. Au bout de quelques heures, c'est fourbue qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts une fiole en cristal contenant un échantillon d'une potion ayant un quelconque effet sur le physique et l'aura magique de celui qui la boit. Hermione s'étira et fit craquer son dos. Les quelques fioles en sécurité, elle nettoya tout et se rendit à sa salle de bain. Les vapeurs de potions étaient toujours aussi répugnantes pour la majorité. Si seulement on pouvait inventer une potion efficace, puissante et agréablement odorante. Car malheureusement, plus elles étaient puissantes et difficiles à réaliser, plus la ces potions sentaient mauvais et le gout n'était pas mieux. Voilà à quoi pensait Hermione sous le jet d'eau brulante. Lorsqu'elle sortit de là, elle sentait bon la fraise et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se rendit compte que la moitié de la journée était passé, il était donc normal qu'elle se sente si affamée. La confection de potions lui faisait parfois perdre la notion du temps. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur son portable. Elle décida donc de consulter ses messages, peut-être Ron avait-il décidé de l'appeler. Et effectivement elle avait un appel manqué mais celui-ci ne venait pas de Ron, mais de la sœur de celui-ci. Hermione et Ginny étaient toujours restées amies après Poudlard, leur amitié se renforçant même avec le temps. Ginny l'avait appelé il y avait une heure, il était maintenant 13 heures passées. Pourtant Hermione recomposa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Il retentit une ou deux sonnerie avant que la voix de la rousse ne se fasse entendre de l'autre coté de l'appareil.

"Mione ! Je t'avais appelé tout à l'heure mais tu ne répondais pas. Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais en train de faire des potions… tu me connais," sourit la jeune femme. Elle entendit Ginny soupirer de l'autre coté du fil, elle pouvait même imaginer qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Même quand tu ne travailles pas tu trouves encore le moyen de travailler !" s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione rit doucement. Qu'y pouvait-elle, elle aimait ça.

"Ah ! Je t'avais appelé pour qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble mais là j'ai repris le travail. Mais si tu veux on peut se voir après dans un café du Chemin de Traverse ?" demanda la plus jeune des Weasley

"Entendu." Répondit Hermione avant de raccrocher.

Elle soupira en souriant. Qui aurait cru que le Monde Magique aurait évolué vers l'époque numérique. Terminée la Cheminette, bien qu'elle soit encore grandement utilisée. Maintenant miroir magique et téléphones portables magiquement adaptés se concurrençaient. Ceux-ci se servaient des réseaux et des flux magiques de chaque sorcier d'où le fait que les portables n'étaient jamais sinon rarement en panne de réseau. Il avait fallu plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne soient mis en vente et surtout que la communauté sorcière commence à utiliser ce genre d'appareils. Les sorciers étaient si fiers. Maintenant beaucoup de sorciers en possédaient et la société Malfoy Inc. avait su en profiter devenant l'un des plus grands vendeurs de ce genre items dans le Monde Magique se spécialisant dans la télécommunication magique. Et Draco Malfoy, lui-même en était le dirigeant, devenant par la même occasion le jeune sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre voire d'Europe (il n'avait que 24 ans) et le meilleur parti du pays.

Hermione s'arracha à ses pensées alors qu'elle se cuisinait quelque chose à manger. Encore une fois alors qu'elle mangeait lentement ses spaghettis, ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire, à ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Tout le chemin pour arriver là où elle en était. Et elle se demandait où elle s'était perdue. Où est ce qu'elle s'était trompée ? Avec un soupir elle débarrassa tout et elle nettoya sa vaisselle. Quelques instants plus tard, devant sa télé, elle finit par s'endormir. Il était vrai qu'elle était souvent fatiguée ces temps-ci. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable, quelques heures plus tard, qui la sortit de son sommeil. Elle avait le cou raide d'avoir dormi sur quelque chose d'inconfortable et les yeux hagards. Elle passa alors une main lasse sur son visage avant de saisir son téléphone portable qui continuait de sonner.

"Allo ?" dit Hermione d'une voix un peu faible.

"Mione ? Tu es malade ?" répondit la voix de Ginny, laissant un peu paraitre son inquiétude.

"Non, je viens de me réveiller." Dit la brunette après s'être éclaircit plusieurs fois la voix et avoir frotté ses yeux. "Tu as terminé le boulot ?"

"Oui. Je t'appelais pour te dire de me rejoindre au Chat Doré sur le Chemin de Traverse."

"J'arrive." Puis elle raccrocha.

La jeune femme se pressa d'aller se laver le visage, effaçant efficacement les dernières traces de sommeil, enfila une robe légère ainsi qu'un gilet fin et enfin brossa rapidement sa tignasse. Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, le soleil de 16 heures brulait les pavés sous ses sandales mais une brise légère rendait la chaleur supportable. Bientôt, elle arriva devant le café où l'attendait Ginny.

Le Chat Doré était un endroit où elles se retrouvaient souvent lorsqu'elle voulait parler, passez un moment ensemble. Il était situé dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, pas loin de Fleury et Bott, la librairie préférée d'Hermione. Le salon de thé était petit mais tout à fait charmant, dans les tons d'ocre et de bleu, il dégageait une atmosphère de chaleur et de candeur presque idyllique. L'été, la terrasse se couvrait de petites tables rondes entourées de chaises confortables, invitant les clients à venir s'y reposer et surtout consommer des douceurs. Oui le Chat doré était vraiment un endroit qu'Hermione et Ginny affectionnaient.

Arrivée en vue de la boutique, Hermione vit que son amie était déjà installée à l'une des petites tables qui parsemaient la terrasse. Celle-ci était en train de siroter une boisson (une menthe à l'eau apparemment) en l'attendant. La brune s'approcha et s'installa en face d'elle. Elles se sourirent et commencèrent à discuter, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vue, mis à part les diners où Mrs Weasley les conviait. Elles prenaient des nouvelles l'une de l'autre, discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elles en virent à parler des amours. Pas des leurs d'abord, elles avaient bien assez à dire sur le prochain mariage de Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas encore dévoilé le nom de sa fiancée et de Lavande Brown, une de leur ancienne camarade de Griffondor. Mais le sujet dériva bientôt vers Harry Potter, le Héros National. Ginny sourit au surnom de son petit ami. Il était toujours aussi aimé, si ce n'était pas adulé. La guerre était loin derrière eux maintenant. Ginny et lui filaient le parfait amour et Molly émettait déjà ses souhaits d'avoir de nouveaux petits-enfants alors que ces deux là ne vivaient même pas encore ensemble. Lorsque ce fut à son tour, Hermione n'osa pas parler de ce qui la préoccupait. Ginny avait beau être sa meilleure amie, Ron était tout de même son frère et elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Pourtant, elle avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait seule, son petit ami commençait à la négliger et elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait peu à peu, la laissant loin derrière ses amis dans la course au bonheur. Certes, elle n'avait que 24 ans mais elle n'aimait pas l'impression de se sentir lésée.

Voyant que son amie ne s'étalerait pas plus sur sa vie de couple, Ginny proposa qu'elles se voient une autre fois. Elle devait rentrer car Harry l'avait invitée chez lui et elle voulait se préparer avant d'y aller. Hermione hocha la tête et décida qu'elle aussi devait rentrer, elles se levèrent donc et sortirent de la boutique. Ginny transplana mais alors qu'elle allait faire de même Hermione eut envie de prolonger un peu sa sortie. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Ron rentrerait tôt ou mieux l'attendait à la maison. Comme elle n'était pas loin de la boutique des frères Weasley, elle en profita pour y faire un tour. Elle pu constater, lorsqu'elle arriva qu'il y avait toujours foule. Autant d'adultes que d'enfants et d'adolescents, les Weasley touchaient tous les publics. Hermione fraya un chemin dans le magasin bondé jusqu'à la caisse, elle savait que derrière celle-ci se trouvait l'arrière boutique où elle trouverait les jumeaux. Alors qu'elle y arrivait, l'un des jumeaux, Fred sortit de l'arrière boutique. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit. Après quelques salutations, il entra de nouveau dans le fond de la boutique, faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Elle était habituée. Elle le suivit dans le couloir encombré de cartons pleins à craquer de marchandises, avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur une immense salle, surement agrandie magiquement car de l'extérieur elle semblait plus petite. Elle était séparée en partie par catégorie de test, les potions d'un coté, les items magiques de l'autre, les friandises magiques dans un autre coin, etc.… . Fred se dirigea directement vers celui des potions, Hermione sur ses talons, il voulait absolument lui montrer sur quoi ils travaillaient en se moment. Certes il faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un plus expérimenté qu'Hermione (comme Snape par exemple) mais elle pourrait tout de même leur donner deux ou trois pistes ainsi que quelques conseils avisés, elle n'était pas l'une des meilleures jeunes potionistes pour rien.

Fred avait relâché Hermione plusieurs heures plus tard finalement. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner. En sortant de la boutique, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns savoura l'air aux senteurs d'été, cela faisait une différence avec une salle remplie des effluves de potions. Elle marcha d'un pas léger, dans les rues encore pleines et bruyantes du Chemin de Traverse. C'était cela qui l'avait éblouit la première fois qu'elle était arrivé dans le Monde Magique, plus que lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle aimait cette atmosphère. La jeune potioniste s'arrêta un instant chez Florian Fortârome pour prendre une glace à la vanille, son parfum préféré, qu'elle mangea en rentrant chez elle.

En ouvrant la porte Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir Ron. A vrai dire c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Mais il était là, enfoncé dans le canapé.

"Tu étais où ?" demanda t-il d'emblée alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte d'entrée et enlevai ses chaussures.

"Rendez vous avec Ginny." Répondit-elle distraitement

Elle continuait à manger sa glace en s'installant à coté de l'homme qu'était devenu Ron Weasley. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait commencé à la dévisager depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans le canapé. Mais Hermione ne lui lança même pas un regard. Elle se sentait irritée, Ron, qui était à peine rentré de la semaine, se comportait comme un amant jaloux lorsqu'elle se permettait de rentrer après lui ? Mais elle feignit de n'avoir rien en tête et continua de lécher sa glace. Soudain elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser un peu plus à coté d'elle, aussi elle tourna subrepticement la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci avait bougé, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Hermione lui jeta un regard avant de retourner son attention à l'écran devant elle. Pourtant, rapidement, elle sentit un doigt sur la joue. Elle tourna son visage vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci récoltait un peu de glace qui s'était retrouvé sur sa joue et le portait à sa bouche. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Un coup Ron était indifférent, un autre il avait cette lueur chaude dans les yeux. Il soufflait le chaud et froid et cela perturbait la jolie Hermione.

Review ?


	3. N'hésite pas à revenir, Granger

**Chapitre 3 **: **N'hésite pas à revenir Granger !**

C'était devenu une habitude pour Hermione de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Flânant entre les boutiques étranges et parfois exotiques, saluant les gens qui la reconnaissaient. Elle passait souvent un moment sur les terrasses, un carnet à la main mais plongée dans ses pensées. C'était aussi le cas en ce moment. Attablée devant une boisson fraiche et un gâteau léger, le carnet était posé sur la table cette fois-ci, Hermione repensait à sa soirée.

_Flash Back_

_Assis tout deux sur le canapé du salon, Ron et Hermione se regardaient. Le roux avait encore son doigt dans sa bouche, le doigt qui un instant plus tôt avait récolté la glace étalée sur la joue d'Hermione. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et leurs corps s'étaient figés. Puis avec un sourire, Ron s'était penché et avait cueilli ses lèvres. Un baiser au goût de fraicheur et de vanille. En plus du gout habituel de Ron. Hermione était encore plus perdue. Elle avait l'habitude que Ron soit impulsif mais pas à ce point là, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait mûrit et changé pour devenir un peu plus calme. Pourtant elle ne se posa pas plus de question et s'abandonna dans le baiser avec un soupir. Mais il semblait que Ron n'avait pas voulu s'en tenir à là car ils avaient passé un nuit agitée et pleine de soupirs et de gémissements. Au matin, Hermione se leva encore seule et eut l'impression que le lit était froid, gelé même. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était encore tôt – 7 heures du matin. Avant à cette heure là, Ron et elle étaient encore au lit, surtout quand ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit précédente. Hermione se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression que Ron s'éloignait d'elle. Avant elle ne s'en souciait pas mais, maintenant qu'elle travaillait moins elle s'en rendait compte plus cruellement encore. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Hermione prit distraitement une part de gâteau et tendit la main pour prendre son verre. Mais toute plongée dans ses pensées, elle le heurta juste des doigts et le renversa tout simplement. Précipitamment elle se saisit d'une serviette, mais évidement, dans ce genre de situation il n'y en avait jamais assez pour tout éponger. Et tout le monde qui la regardait s'agiter sans lever le petit doigt. Un sort fut prononcé près d'elle et toute la flaque sucrée qu'avait provoquée sa maladresse disparue. Elle leva la tête vers la personne qui était venue à son secours. Elle en eut les yeux ronds.

- Greengrass !

- Bonjour Granger. La jeune femme essayait désespérément de ne pas rire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Astoria n'en pu plus, elle explosa de rire.

- Es-tu toujours aussi drôle, Granger ? dit-elle en essuyant un coin de son œil. Vraiment je devrais t'emmener à l'un de mes cercles, tu mettrais de l'ambiance.

Hermione grogna. Génial, elle venait de s'humilier toute seule et en plus une fille qu'elle pensait sympathique la rencontrait pour se moquer d'elle.

- Oh ! Je ne viens pas pour me moquer de toi. Et tu devais vraiment venir à un de mes cercles, les vieilles dames Sang Pur traditionnelles sont tellement ennuyeuses. Soupira Astoria.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione, mettant fin au charabia de la femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

- Rendre visite à Pansy Parkinson et quelques achats aussi. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout elle n'avait rien à faire et cela l'empêcherait de s'enfoncer dans des pensées qui mettaient en doute l'amour que son petit ami lui portait. Elle prit son gâteau si peu entamé et posa la monnaie qu'elle devait sur la table, puis elle suivit Astoria qui avait déjà repris son chemin. En route, elles commencèrent à discuter et à se découvrir quelques points communs, bien qu'elles ne soient pas d'accord sur certains usages en Métamorphose ou en Potions, ou sur certains impacts des inventions moldues sur le monde sorcier, Hermione se surpris à apprécier la compagnie de Astoria. Tellement qu'elles échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, « tellement plus pratique que la Cheminette et surtout moins salissant » (dixit Astoria). Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la boutique. Celle-ci avait changée depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue. La devanture était peint d'un blanc écru où était calligraphié en grand et de façon stylisée le nom de la boutique _La Lingerie_ autours du quel était dessiné quelques bourgeons de fleurs, et une grosse rose de couleur bleu cyan entourée d'un serpent qui semblait être le logo de la maison. Les vitrines étaient encore vides et tristes quoique plus propres que la fois précédente où elle les avait vue. Hermione suivit Astoria Greengrass qui était déjà entrée dans la boutique, poussant la porte à la poignée ouvragée. L'intérieur aussi avait quelque peu changé : plus la moindre poussière, le comptoir était désormais dans un coin lumineux, appuyé dans un renfoncement du mur près des vitrines. Il y avait aussi les portants qui avaient été installé et formaient des rangées, tous prêts à soutenir les centaines vêtements qui allaient venir. Au plafond était accroché un lustre ce qui donnait à l'endroit une impression de luxe mais pourtant quelque chose de chaleureux, comme lorsqu'on se sent traité comme une princesse. Voilà, se dit Hermione, c'était cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on entrait dans cet endroit. Elle imagina alors la boutique lorsqu'elle serait emplie de vêtements et de couleur, de bruits, et cela lui sembla merveilleux. Exactement le même sentiment qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était dans la boutique de Fred et Georges Weasley.

- Pansy Parkinson ! Sort de là, je sais que tu es là !

Le cri de la Greengrass sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle en avait oublié pourquoi, elle était là. Un bruit se fit entendre du fond de la boutique et Astoria sortit discrètement sa baguette. Cependant ce fut bien un Pansy Parkinson qui sortit de l'arrière boutique, un peu échevelée. Elle portait simplement un tee-shirt et un pantacourt. L'image qu'elle donnait était tellement différente de celle qu'elle donnait d'habitude qu'elle en oublia de la saluer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Astoria qui en profita pour se moquer de la blonde. Elles se disputaient maintenant joyeusement, se taquinaient. Hermione les regarda tout simplement, les deux filles lui rappelaient sa relation à elle et Ginny.

- Tu ne salues pas Granger ? demanda Pansy, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées – elle se mettait à penser un peu trop ces derniers temps.

Hermione croyant encore à un mauvais coup de la jeune Parkinson ouvrit la bouche afin de lui fermer le clapait mais en croisant son regard, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était elle qui n'avait pas rendue la politesse. Elle le fit donc du bout des lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus fait reprendre.

- Je t'ai connue plus loquace, enfin bon… répondit juste Pansy avant de recommencer à discuter avec Astoria.

Cette fois ci Hermione prêta attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elles parlaient du lancement de la boutique qui était programmée pour dans un mois.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Astoria ! s'écria Pansy.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique ! plaida Astoria semblant fâchée du refus de son amie.

Une fois de plus semblait-il elles se disputaient sur un sujet qu'elles avaient déjà abordé plusieurs fois. D'après qu'Hermione avait compris, Pansy refusait l'aide du fiancé d'Astoria. Qui était ledit fiancé ? La brune ne savait pas, son nom n'était jamais cité puisque les deux filles savaient de qui elles parlaient, enfin c'était ce que pensait Hermione puisque les deux femmes avait apparemment oublié qu'elle était encore là. Pansy campait sur ses positions et Astoria tentait de la convaincre, mais les arguments qu'elle avançait n'avaient pas l'air de toucher leur cible. Sous la colère, Astoria quitta la boutique en trombe, elle avait soi disant encore des choses _plus importantes_ à faire, qui nécessitaient, _elles_, son aide et son attention. Il ne resta donc plus qu'Hermione et Pansy. La boutique était redevenue silencieuse.

Hermione était un peu gênée et essayait d'ignorer la Parkinson en regardant un peu partout dans la boutique bien qu'il n'y avait rien à admirer mais tant que cela l'empêchait de poser les yeux sur la blonde tout était bon. De son côté, Pansy Parkinson regardait le manège d'Hermione Granger d'un air indéchiffrable. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle jaugea du regard l'ancienne Griffondor. Toujours habillée d'une façon sage voire presque ringarde comme depuis le temps de Poudlard, elle était vêtue d'une robe légère lui arrivant au genou qui aurait pu être mignonne si elle n'avait pas cet affreux motif de carreau façon plaid de pique-nique, un mince gilet de couleur sombre ne rattrapait pas le tir et les sandales qui la chaussaient… mieux valait de ne pas en parler, se dit la grande blonde. Et ses cheveux toujours en broussaille…. Pourtant elle pensait qu'avec le temps Granger ne pourrait que s'améliorer dans sa façon de s'habiller surtout si elle avait pour amie la dernière des Weasley, qui même si elle avait peu d'argent, avait au moins plus de goût. Les lèvres de Pansy en un sourire moqueur et, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'avança vers son ennemie d'enfance qui continuait son petit jeu.

- Granger. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma boutique ?

Hermione se retourna au son de la voix qui retentit derrière elle. Parkinson se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toute grande en partie grâce à ses escarpins aux talons aussi magnifiques et fins que vertigineux. Tout dans son attitude semblait dire que le monde lui appartenait, elle avait le port de tête haut – plus qu'à l'époque du Collège.

- Ta boutique ? Ainsi la grande Parkinson daigne travailler. A moins que tu ne laisses quelqu'un le faire pour toi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, siffla Hermione.

Hermione elle-même s'étonna d'avoir répondu aussi sèchement. Mais tout dans l'attitude de Parkinson l'irritait, la faisait se sentir comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une collégienne influençable qui venait de débarquer dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Juste la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux bruns de l'autre la mettait hors d'elle. Pourtant elle se contint, elle avait grandi et ne devait se laisser emporter.

Pansy, elle, regardait ce qu'était devenu Hermione Granger, cette jeune fille qui était clairement ennuyée des piques de Malfoy mais qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur elle à chaque fois que Pansy ouvrait sa bouche à la langue de vipère. La blonde resta là à regarder Granger, résistant aux coins de sa bouche qui voulaient se relever en un sourire. Celle-ci semblait calme malgré la légère crispation de ses mains. Pansy fronça les sourcils. Granger était trop calme sous son regard, et elle avait envie de la voir enrager devant elle, voir le rouge monter à ses joues sous la colère, son corps trembler sous la fureur. Oui, Pansy Parkinson avait envie de voir tout ça. Mais au lieu de montrer toutes ses pensées, elle se contentant de sourire.

- Tu as tord. C'est ma boutique ici et je vais bientôt l'ouvrir. Je pense que je ne me donnerais pas la peine de venir ici si je n'y travaillerais pas, tu ne penses pas ?

Hermione la fusilla du regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses Parkinson. D'ailleurs qui en aurait envie ? répondit juste la brunette.

- Cela pourrait pourtant t'être utile, non ? Savoir ce que je pourrais faire, ce que je pense…

- Inutile… finit Hermione en se détournant. Je devrais y aller, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Et elle se tourna vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte, la voix de Parkinson s'éleva derrière elle.

- N'hésite pas à revenir, Granger !

_Jamais_, fut la réponse en pensée de Hermione et elle franchit la porte de la boutique sans se retourner.


	4. La proposition

_Réponse aux review:_

**Dess** : Merci je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça encourage beaucoup! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** **La proposition**

Après être sortie de la boutique d'un pas furieux, Hermione continua de déambuler dans les larges rues du Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en colère, ou bien qu'elle se sentait tout simplement mal rien qu'à la vue de l'héritière Parkinson. Et Greengrass qui l'avait lâchement abandonné ! Soit disant qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie dans sa tournée des magasins. De toute façon, Hermione en avait rien à fiche, elle n'aimait pas les magasins. Ainsi tournèrent les pensées de la brunette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitrine. N'avait-elle pas évolué depuis Poudlard ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle toujours atteindre par les piques et l'attitude de Parkinson ? Elle avait l'impression que Pansy Parkinson détruisait tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le travail qu'elle avait fait sur elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle restait cette fille fragile qui se cachait derrière ses livres et ses connaissances pour faire croire qu'elle était sûre d'elle. A Poudlard, seuls trois personnes avaient vu clair dans son jeu : Harry, son meilleur ami, Ron, qui était aujourd'hui son petit ami et Pansy Parkinson, celle qui s'était déclarée son ennemie d'école. _« N'hésite pas à revenir Granger ! »_ La phrase tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Bientôt elle ferait concurrence avec le nid de corbeau d'Harry.

Elle se détourna de son reflet et repris sa marche. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Greengrass. Cependant ce dont elle ne se serait jamais attendue était de trouver Ron. « Trouver » était un bien grand mot, à vrai dire s'était plutôt ce qu'on appelait généralement une rencontre fortuite. Celui-ci semblait en bonne compagnie alors elle se fit discrète et s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un magasin près de là. Elle observait son amoureux. Il paraissait majestueux et fier à sa façon, rien à voir avec le Ron un peu timide et maladroit du temps du collège de sorcellerie. La guerre l'avait changé, les épreuves de la vie avait fait le reste. Il faisait une tête de plus au moins que la plupart de ses camarades, pourtant il n'était plus « dégingandé » comme avant mais maintenant joliment musclé. La profession d'Auror l'avait transformé et cela se voyait. Hermione sourit à l'idée que ce grand bonhomme à la chevelure de feu soit à elle autant qu'une personne puisse appartenir à une autre. Pourtant, il y avait une ombre dans son cœur. Cela ne la rongeait pas mais elle était indéniablement là. En cet instant, Hermione, totalement honnête avec elle-même, se sentait comme si elle était à des années-lumière de Ronald. Elle se sentait si loin, comme si le roux était intouchable. Du moins par elle en tout cas. Et pourtant elle refusait la simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse juste le toucher comme elle pouvait le faire. Elle était trop attachée à lui. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait juste un immense fossé entre eux deux, dans leur couple, qui s'approfondissait plus Ron avançait dans son rêve et poursuivait son chemin, sans sembler douter ni s'arrêter, montant toujours plus haut. Contrairement à lui, Hermione se sentait près du sol, perdue. Il lui semblait qu'elle trébuchait s'en cesse sans pourvoir s'en relever. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait faire dans sa vie. Au début tout lui avait parut si simple, elle voulait faire des potions. Rien ne lui était plus plaisant que faire cela toute son existence. Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus. Pire, elle jalousait son petit ami qui lui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui filait comme une comète, la laissant sur Terre. Comme s'il allait s'échapper d'elle et ne jamais revenir. Hermione papillonna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle n'était pas si mal lotie et Ron n'allait pas la quitter. La jeune femme songea alors à rentrer. Ron ne l'avait pas aperçue. Tant mieux.

Cela faisait un moment que Ginny Weasley avait les yeux ouverts mais elle ne bougea pas de son lit. Encore un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 7h 43. La jeune femme soupira. _De toute façon tu sais que tu ne pourras pas dormir plus alors autant se lever_, se dit la jeune femme en balançant ses pieds hors du lit immense dans lequel elle passait la nuit seule depuis quelques semaines. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa cuisine et se prépara un chocolat chaud – elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer et aimer le goût du café, elle en détestait même l'odeur. Avec cela elle avala quelques toasts et un fruit. Puis après cela elle avait filé à la salle de bain où elle y prit son temps. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait être en retard, elle s'était levée trop tôt de toute façon. Ainsi elle se détendit sous l'eau à bonne température. Sa peau sentait désormais la fraise de son gel douche. Elle s'habilla soigneusement mais de couleur neutre car elle avait un shooting photo dans l'après midi.

_Finalement, Ginny Weasley était devenue mannequin, autant dans le Monde sorcier que Moldu. Au début elle avait fait cela pour financer ses études – elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses parents – mais peu à peu elle s'était prise au jeu_.

Ginny ajouta une légère touche de fard sur ses paupières et un peu de gloss rosé sur ses lèvres. C'était discret mais ça rehaussait la beauté son visage encore légèrement juvénile.

_La jeune femme s'était d'abord fait connaitre dans le Monde Moldu. Car malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, Ginny avait beaucoup de ressources et des formes qui intéressaient de plus en plus les magazines de mode. A cette époque elle ne sortait pas encore avec Harry Potter, le Héros National. En vérité, elle essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention afin de faire renaitre leur relation qui s'était éteinte durant la guerre_.

Ginny hésitait pour le choix de sa coiffure. Chignon ? Natte ? Peut être quelque chose avec un foulard ? Elle finit par opter par une queue de cheval haute, qui rendait encore plus d'effet grâce à sa couleur flamboyante et sa longueur qui lui arrivait sous les omoplates. Pas une mèche ne s'échappait de l'élastique à peine visible.

_A peine sortie de Poudlard, Ginny était un peu perdu. La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Elle s'était tellement consacrée à la guerre et à Harry, qu'elle avait vécu l'instant présent, n'étant sur que d'une chose : lorsqu'elle sortirait de Poudlard, elle épouserait Harry. Elle avait d'abord passé quelques mois chez ses parents à ne savoir quoi faire. Mais s'était rapidement en quête d'un petit boulot afin de ne plus entendre les remontrances de sa mère. Ce fut dans la rue, du coté Moldu qu'elle se fit « _repérer _»_.

Ginny s'occupa de choisir un accessoire pour aller avec sa tenue. Sautoir ou boucle d'oreille ? Un bracelet ? Sinon une bague. Mais elle finit par porter son choix sur un sautoir doré et lourd, ainsi que plusieurs bracelets fins soulignant la minceur de ses poignets et accordé avec son collier.

_La rouquine se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont elle avait été repérée. C'était un jour au début de l'hiver. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait eu les résultats de ses ASPIC – assez bon pour qu'elle n'entende plus les reproches de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne se plaigne qu'avec une fille aussi douée, il était dommage qu'elle « gâche sa vie ainsi » ( dixit Mrs Weasley). C'était du coté Moldu de Londres, elle y était venue faire quelques achats. A vrai dire, elle faisait un peu de shopping et était tombée amoureuse d'un manteau exposé en vitrine. Alors sur un coup de tête elle l'avait acheté. Sauf qu'arrivée à la caisse, elle s'était retrouvée ennuyée : même si elle avait de l'argent moldu dans les mains, elle ne savait à quoi correspondaient les pièces qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Steve était alors apparut. Lui venait acheter un pull de cachemire. Il l'avait alors aidé, payé même le manteau en lui laissant sa carte. Ginny aurait pu succomber à son charme si elle n'avait pas été aussi entichée d'Harry._

Ginny jeta un « Tempus » d'un coup de baguette. Il était 9 heures, elle avait encore du temps, Harry n'arrivait qu'à 10h 30. Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle se rendit de nouveau à la cuisine où se trouvait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle aurait peut être dû se désabonner au vu les inepties qui étaient souvent en première page sur Harry Potter. Mais c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle préférait voir tout de suite l'étendu des dégâts plutôt que de l'apprendre par d'autre. Hermione avait fait le même choix qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'heure approcher, elle fila mettre une paire d'escarpin et finit par transplaner au Ministère de la Magie. Elle était tellement impatiente et excitée.

Hermione était rentrée tôt. Mais elle s'était sentit lasse. Et comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se sentait mal dans son corps, elle faisait des potions ou des gâteaux. Ce soir là elle avait choisit de faire des gâteaux car en plus de ne pas avoir le moral, elle avait faim et rien ne valait mieux quelque chose de gras ou de sucré pour faire passer cela. Lorsque Ron rentra à son tour, Hermione venait juste de finir de recouvrir son gâteau d'une pate chocolatée. La jeune femme, le torse encore couvert de son tablier, leva les yeux vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie et sourit. Celui-ci le lui rendit en s'approchant d'elle puis s'installa au tabouret près du plan de travail où Hermione finissait son œuvre. Il resta là, à la regarder faire, jusqu'au moment où il laissa un de ses doigts atterrir dans le bol de crème qu'utilisait Hermione pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

"Hé !" protesta Hermione. "Attends au moins que j'ai terminé !"

Ron ne lui répondit que par un regard pétillant de malice. Et recommença son geste.

"Ron !"

A croire qu'il voulait l'embêter ! Pour se venger, grâce à sa spatule pleine de crème, elle en déposa sur le nez taché de rousseur de Ron. A la tête qu'il fit, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ron était encore plus scandalisé. Alors il fit la même chose à la jeune femme qui arrêta subitement de rire. Ainsi débuta une bataille de nourriture dans la cuisine des deux ex-Griffondors. Un bon moment plus tard ils avaient fini par être couvert de crème dans une cuisine totalement… redécorée de façon gourmande dirait-on et surtout ils riaient comme ils ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Ils finirent par s'affaler chacun sur un tabouret en souriant. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, réalisant tout le désordre qu'ils avaient causé.

"Je suppose qu'on doit ranger maintenant." Sourit Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête. Et commença à aider la brune. Comme ils étaient deux cela n'aurait pas dû leur prendre beaucoup de temps, pourtant comme ils passaient autant de temps à ranger qu'à se taquiner, cela leur pris plus de temps que prévue. Ayant terminé, ils prirent une douche ensemble. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé un moment de complicité telle qu'en ce moment. Ils finirent la soirée par manger le gâteau d'Hermione en guise de diner le tout arrosé de jus de citrouille.

Tous les jours suivant Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cette soirée avait été douce et magique. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue et en avait été charmée plus encore. Elle tourna la tête vers le coté du lit encore une fois vide de Ron. Mais son absence dans le lit ce matin n'entama qu'à peine la douce chaleur dans le cœur d'Hermione. La soirée qu'ils avaient passé il y a quelques jours l'avait rassérénéet avait apaisé ses doutes. Ce matin, elle se leva en baillant fortement, rejetant les draps. Le sol était frais sous ses pieds, contrastant avec la chaleur du lit. Comme à son habitude Hermione se prépara, déjeuna mais finalement au lieu de se diriger vers son laboratoire de potion, elle prit son sac et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Elle trainassait voire usait ses talons sur les pavés. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Cette fois elle avait rendez-vous au Chat Doré avec Ginny et Harry Potter. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta purement et simplement dans les bras sous les rires de ses amis. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table sur la terrasse. Ils discutaient en dégustant leurs consommations. Ginny et Harry filaient le parfait amour malgré leur travail contraignant respectif. Harry justement revenait tout juste d'une expédition en Europe du Nord. A voir ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il parlait de ses découvertes, ravivait en elle des souvenirs d'une époque qu'elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir se sortir. L'après midi s'écoula doucement entre rires, histoires et promenade. Heureusement, seulement peu de gens s'étaient arrêter pour leur parler, après tout ils étaient tous trois des héros de guerre, Harry en tête de liste. Après plusieurs heures, le couple Potter-Weasley songea à rentrer : Ginny devait partir pour l'Allemagne le soir même (elle avait tenu à voir son amie avant de partir) et Harry souhaitait passer cette soirée avec elle car la rousse le quittait pour une semaine. Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, les groupe de sépara. Cependant Hermione n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Et elle était sur que si des chaussures pouvaient crier grâce ses chaussures le ferait car elles n'avaient que trop usées leurs semelles sur les allées du Chemin de Traverse. Pourtant ses pieds la menèrent encore une fois devant la boutique de Parkinson. Il y avait il une raison pour qu'elle s'y rende sans cesse ? Ou était-elle plus masochiste qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé ? Parce que rien que la présence de Pansy Parkinson dans son champs de vision était une torture mentale sinon un malaise constant. Hermione porta ses yeux à la boutique : la devanture n'avait pas changée et la vitrine toujours aussi vide bien que des mannequins encore inanimés y avaient désormais pris place. Devant la porte, Hermione hésita à pousser le battant. Mais, ne réfléchissant pas plus, elle entra. Elle entra comme elle imaginait comment Parkinson entrerait dans un endroit, comme si le monde était à ses pieds, tirant de là une fausse assurance. Hermione regarda autours d'elle. Les portants commençaient doucement à se remplir. Mais ce qui attira plus encore son regard fut la pile de parchemin sur le comptoir. La brunette en pris un dans ses mains, mais il ne contenait rien d'intéressant, c'était un contrat d'affaire. Soudain une voix derrière elle retentit et Hermione reposa le parchemin et se retourna, un air coupable pareil à celui d'un enfant pris en faute sur le visage. Pourtant elle nota rapidement que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on s'adressait. Pansy était sortie de l'arrière boutique un téléphone collé à l'oreille et parlait d'une voix froide de colère. Il semblait y avoir un désaccord entre elle et son interlocuteur de l'autre bout du fil. Tant qu'elle ne vit même pas Hermione. Après un soupir et un « Au revoir » de rigueur, Pansy raccrocha. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la boutique.

"Granger ?" s'étonna la blonde. Certes elle avait dit à Granger de revenir quand elle le souhaiterait mais elle ne pensait pas que l'autre le ferait.

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Fait comme chez toi." Dit la propriétaire avant de se diriger vers son arrière boutique. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire.

Hermione était complètement stupéfaite. Pas une seule fois Parkinson n'avait vraiment fait cas de sa présence, comme si elle faisait partie des meubles. La jeune femme était ainsi plantée au beau milieu du magasin, le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle Parkinson avait disparue. Mais bientôt la blonde revient – Hermione n'avait pas bougé de son endroit.

"Eh bien Granger ! Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir quitter ma boutique, tu n'as qu'à m'aider."

Si Hermione avait été scandalisée précédemment, en cet instant elle était éberluée. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'exécuta. Peut-être était ce dû à la voix autoritaire de la blonde. Saisissant sa baguette, Hermione obéit aux directives de la blonde distinguée. Peu à peu les portants se couvrirent, le lustre sembla étinceler plus encore et les divers parchemins sur le comptoir furent rangés. En deux heures, à elles deux, elles avaient terminée, la magie les ayant grandement aidées. La seule chose qui les avait retardées était les fréquents changements d'idées de Pansy. Celle-ci, voulant que tout soit parfait et soigné, avait plusieurs fois fait changer de place certains articles quitte à changer tout l'agencement de la petite boutique. Mais au final, cela avait valu la peine car l'endroit était désormais plein de produits, de couleurs et le cadre apaisant était parfait pour qui voulait faire ses achats en toute sérénité.

Derrière Hermione, Pansy posa en dernier un vase où trempait un bouquet de lys, embaumant toute la boutique. La blonde parcourut son affaire des yeux, satisfaite.

"Tu es assez efficace Granger. Je dois au moins te reconnaitre ça." Finit par dire Pansy.

"Je pense que j'ai assez joué la souillon, donc je pense que je vais rentrer Parkinson. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir." Lui répondit simplement la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A vrai dire elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait pris sur son temps pour aider Parkinson. Elle avait des réactions contradictoires et cela la rendait encore plus irritée. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de l'ancienne Serpentarde s'éleva.

"Travaille pour moi !"

Hermione se retourna lentement, abasourdie. Elle avait mal entendue n'est ce pas ?

"Pardon ?"

"Travaille pour moi. Je te vois assez souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour dire que tu ne travailles pas et tu seras payé dès les premiers bénéfices. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ici pour m'aider et il semblerait que tu ais assez de capacités pour le faire." Débita la blonde.

Hermione avait les yeux tellement ronds qu'on aurait dit des œufs au plat. La même fille qui ne la supportait pas (et qu'elle ne supportait pas non plus) lui proposait du travail. Rectification, lui demandait de travailler pour elle, d'une manière si hautaine qu'on n'aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu faire tourner une multinationale à elle seule. Hermione ficha son regard dans celui de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre lui proposait cela mais elle espérait qu'une chose : que ce n'était pas par pitié. Oh ! Sinon elle en mourrait de honte et de haine.

"J'y réfléchirais." Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle aurait voulu donner des espoirs à Parkinson mais ce n'était pas son caractère, elle n'était pas aussi mesquine et la blonde avait surement dit cela pour se moquer d'elle. Hermione se fondit dans la foule qui parcourait le Chemin de Traverse, c'était la sortie du boulot et les gens en profitaient pour sortir boire entre eux ou rentrer chez eux à pied sous un soleil encore haut dans le ciel.


End file.
